


The Return

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: When John comes back, {Y/N} has some news to give to Dean.





	The Return

In the bunker, Mary is holding back {Y/N}'s hair as she was throwing up. The emergency lights begin to flicker.

" It's ok. Let it out." Mary said as {Y/N} finally finished, she carefully got up, her {E/C} eyes found Mary's.

" I'm feeling better." {Y/N} said as she smiled. Mary helped the girl up. {Y/N} brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out.

" When are you gonna tell Dean?" Mary asked the {H/C} woman, she smiled and placed a hand on the small bump.

" I was thinking about today, I was thinking about making dinner tonight." {Y/N} said as Mary smiled. The way that Mary saw that both Dean and {Y/N} looked and cared for one another was beautiful, almost just like her and John used to look at one another.

" Alright, lets go find him." Mary said as {Y/N} nodded. Mary and {Y/N} walked together down the hall.

" Sam? Dean?" Mary called out, another voice they heard made them confused. Mary and {Y/N} walked into the kitchen to see none other than John Winchester, Mary then went to John and the two kissed.

" I'll be back." {Y/N} said to Dean, who looked confused, but went with Sam. {Y/N} went to her and Dean's room, smiling at that. A few minutes later, {Y/N} went to the library and smiled, but was disturbed when she heard footsteps behind her.

' So, how long have you and Dean been ya know? Together?" John asked as {Y/N} turned around and smiled.

" Since he decided to interrupt a demon hunt back in 2008." {Y/N} said as John smiled, {Y/N} fittled with the ring on her finger and John smiled at that.

" I hope you two are happy." John said as {Y/N} smiled.

" You have no idea." {Y/N} said as John walked away. {Y/N} opened up the photo album that contained pictures of her and Dean, then she placed the ultrasound in a new slot. It was later when Dean came to get {Y/N}.

" Hey you doing ok?" Dean asked as {Y/N} nods at this.

" Yeah." {Y/N} said as she smiled, she placed a kiss upon Dean's lips.

" Hey, I do have something to show you." {Y/N} said as she opened up the page with the photo.

" Are you serious?" Dean asked a bit scared, {Y/N} grabbed Dean's hand and placed it upon her stomach.

" I'm pregnant Dean." {Y/N} said with a smile, Dean nodded and kissed her hard.

" Thats great babe. Lets go eat." Dean said with a smile, taking {Y/N}'s hand in his, he takes her to where Sam, Mary and John were sitting. They sat in quiet. Till John spoke up.

" Alright. Near as I can tell, we have two choices. Alright, we can think about what’s coming. Or we can be grateful for this time that we have together. Now, me…" John said as he took Mary's hand.

" I choose grateful." John said smiling, he kissed Mary's hand.

" So, to whatever brought us together, we owe you one. Amen." John said as he lifted his drink.

" Amen." Dean said with a solemn voice.

" Amen." Mary said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

" Amen. " Sam said quietly, then {Y/N} nodded.

" Amen." {Y/N} said gratefully, they clinked glasses together then began to eat.

" So, {Y/N} and I are expecting a baby." Dean said as Sam and John perked up.

" Congrats." Sam said shocked, John smiled and wiped his mouth.

" Never saw you as a father, but I am proud Dean." John said with a smile, {Y/N} drank her apple cider, soon dinner had ended, and {Y/N} got up to see the Winchesters gathered.

" I hate this." Mary said as {Y/N} saw tears in her eyes.

" So do I." John confessed, Dean saw {Y/N} and nodded her over. She walked over and Dean placed a hand on her small bump.

" Okay." John said quietly.

" My girl." John said as he was looking at Mary.

" I miss you so damn much." John said as {Y/N} felt a few tears hit her cheeks.

" You two. You take care of each other. Dean, take care of that baby. You hear!" John said in a fatherly tone. Dean nodded at this.

" Good to see you, dad." Dean said as John smiled.

" Yeah. I am so proud of you boys." John said as he pulled them into a hug.

" I love you both so much." John said to them, {Y/N} felt tears hitting her hard.

" I love you, too." Dean told John. {Y/N} watched as John pulled away from them.

" Okay. Okay. I’m ready." John said as he took Mary’s hand. He winks at her. He faces Sam.

" Sammy." John said as he had a tear in his eyes. Dean took {Y/N}'s hand in his. Sam picks up the pearl and puts it on the table. Sam picks up a bowl and brings it down. The pearl shatters. They all watched as John looked at Mary as he begins to vanish. Mary begins to cry and {Y/N} went to her and embraced her.

" Mary, Sam, Dean, {Y/N}?" Cas' voice was heard, the four of them see Castiel at the top of the steps.

" What happened?" He asked, Sam scoffed and Dean was smiling.

" What happened?" Sam asked to Castiel.

" Well, there’s a story." Dean said as {Y/N} sighed.

" I need a shower." {Y/N} said as she walked away, she went to the shower room and undressed. {Y/N} got under the spray of hot water and began to wash her body, she felt hands upon her body.

" It's only me." Dean said as he rubbed her body.

" It's ok Dean." {Y/N} whispered, she turned around, embraced Dean under the spray of water.

" Love you." Dean whispered.

" Love you more." {Y/N} whispered.

 


End file.
